


В поисках смысла

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, timeline - The Great Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: У каждой женщины свой способ подготовки к Последней Битве.





	В поисках смысла

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках Фандомной Битвы-2017. Серафелле - Айз Седай из Коричневой Айя, дичок. Она рано начала направлять, рано замедлилась. После того, как от лихорадки умерли её муж и трое детей, Серафелле пересмотрела взгляды на жизнь и ушла в Белую Башню. Ей было 29, она сказала, что 19. Через 2 года обман раскрылся, но отсылать ее прочь было поздно.

Фал Дара готовилась к гулянию в честь прибытия Престола Амерлин. По узким коридорам крепости сновали сотни людей, натирающих полы до зеркального блеска, украшающих банкетные залы, передающих указания, выполняющих распоряжения... Даже на женской половине было шумно, слишком шумно, чтобы сосредоточиться на чтении. Серафелле незаметно для себя поджала губы и вздернула подбородок. Обычно она могла работать и не в таких условиях, но сегодня что-то мешало, гудело в ушах лихорадочным эхом, не давая сосредоточиться. Серафелле в который раз вернулась на начало страницы, вчитываясь в изречения древнего философа. В коридоре что-то звонко разбилось; последние крохи терпения Коричневой сестры разлетелись вдребезги.

Недовольно поведя плечами, она аккуратно отложила потрёпанный временем фолиант. Сокровища, подобные этому переводу Трактата о Праве пера Басалиши Семенелле из сгинувшего почти два тысячелетия назад Рамдашара, часто прячутся по крохотным библиотекам и частным коллекциям. Сколько пользы можно было бы принести в мир, собрав их и воплотив в жизнь наработки древних, лучших цивилизаций! В который раз Серафелле посетила мысль о том, что пора бы найти себе Стража. Две пары рук переберут больше книг, две пары глаз – больше интересных идей, но за столетие с лишним ей так и не удалось встретить мужчину, в котором горела бы жажда знаний, сравнимая с её собственной. Мужчины предпочитали решать те проблемы, которые можно разрубить клинком.

– Верин, ты еще долго будешь тут сидеть? Я думаю отойти и… Верин?

– Она уже ушла, – сказала Лиане. – И тебе советую. До начала торжественного ужина не так много времени.

Серафелле моргнула, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей, огляделась. Пока она читала, сестры разошлись. В приемной Амерлин осталась только она и Хранительница Летописей. Кто-то зажег светильники, даже передвинул один поближе к насиженному ею месту. На Фал Дара опустилась ночь.

– О. Да, конечно, – она потерла висок. Странно, ей казалось, что в приемной был кто-то еще. – Спасибо, Хранительница.

Меднокожая доманийка кивнула и скрылась за дверью, ведущей в отведенный Амерлин кабинет. Серафелле осталась один на один с ощущением враждебного взгляда, вперившегося в спину. _Вот и ещё одна причина взять Стража: Узы позволят чувствовать приближение троллоков и мурддраалов и не прыгать от каждой тени_ , подумалось ей. Серафелле бездумно поправила накинутую на плечи церемониальную шаль с коричневой бахромой и вышла в коридор. Готовиться к ужину не было необходимости, а вот прочистить голову стоило.

Её путь по женской половине сопровождался многоцветьем расправленных в реверансах юбок. На границе с Запустеньем Айз Седай чтили. Тут, на окраине Человечества, народ помнил об ужасах старых войн, о бесчисленных государствах, возникавших и исчезавших одно за другим под натиском Тени. Рамдашар, как Ферганса, Абаян и множество других стран, возник из пепла разрушенных в Троллоковы Войны наций, и пал, не простояв двух столетий. Кто-то продержался дольше, кто-то меньше. Прошло тысячелетие, и к правлению Артура Ястребиное Крыло не осталось и трёх государств, заявивших о себе одновременно с Рамдашаром. Империя Ястребиного Крыла сгинула вместе с ним самим. Малкир, последняя из уничтоженных троллочьими ордами стран, погибла каких-то полвека назад. Человечество отступало. Но каждый раз находились люди, дававшие Тени отпор, выдиравшие столетия мира из глотки Тёмного. Как им это удавалось? Каковы общие черты их успехов?

Ноги вывели Серафелле в небольшой внутренний сад, совсем как в далёкой юности. Она села на каменную скамью и позволила себе почувствовать холод. Даже сто двадцать лет спустя свежесть ночного воздуха приносила покой. Когда-то она любила редкие моменты уединения. Теперь… _С тем же успехом бедняк может мечтать о короне._

Тонкий серп молодой луны был наполовину скрыт облаками. Над головой перемигивались звезды, одинокие капли света в океане черноты. Серафелле запрокинула голову, разглядывая знакомые с детства созвездия, будто наяву слыша негромкий голос Манела. Манел любил рассказывать о законах мира, интересовавших его значительно сильнее, чем управление родовым поместьем. Из него мог бы получиться достойный учёный, сложись всё иначе.

Под тонкими северными яблонями носилась, радостно галдя, ватага детишек лет пяти-восьми. Вероятно, родители отправили их играть, чтобы, не отвлекаясь, закончить последние приготовления к пиру. Айз Седай редко выходят замуж, еще реже рожают детей. Серафелле поняла необходимость этих заветов ещё до того, как стала послушницей. И каждый раз, когда она видела малышей, её охватывала грусть.

– Ой, леди! – пискнул вихрастый мальчик лет шести, резко останавливаясь и глядя на неё во все глаза. «Леди, леди!» – загомонили его друзья, сбившись в кучку вокруг него.

Серафелле запоздало поняла, что забрела во внутренний дворик для прислуги. Сюда и высокородные-то заходят редко, что уж говорить про Айз Седай. Кто-то из ребят склонил голову, несомненно, подражая отцу, остальные подхватили. Две девочки неумело присели в реверансе. Серафелле тепло улыбнулась и поманила детей, как, бывало, манила Энрика и Жерони, когда те выбегали к ней в сад. Она и сама любила сладости, но кулёк с леденцами носила специально для таких случаев.

– Берите, кушайте, – сказала Серафелле, раздавая угощения оробевшим детям. Их робость, впрочем, растворилась вместе с леденцами. Под нестройный хор благодарностей дети умчались обратно. Серафелле с нежностью проводила их взглядом.

Война с Тенью возможна, пока рождаются дети, готовые взять в руки мечи своих отцов. Это очевидно. Но одних солдат недостаточно. Всегда должны быть лидеры, всегда должны быть идеи. Какие идеи работали лучше всего? Что их объединяло? Серафелле никогда не мнила себя женщиной, которая смогла бы вести за собой народ; её способности в Силе не были слишком уж высоки, не говоря уже о том, что лидер из неё как из кошки - жеребец. Но она могла искать то, что раз за разом помогало подниматься людям в первые века после Разлома Мира, когда ситуация была значительно хуже, чем сейчас, а знания Эпохи Легенд несоизмеримо ближе.

Дети смеялись, не подозревая о нависшей над миром опасности.

Серафелле поёжилась. Возможно, ночь была холоднее, чем ей представлялось.

Она знала, что помогло подняться ей, помнила момент, когда черное отчаяние сменилось желанием добиться цели несмотря ни на что. Странное ощущение успокоения, снизошедшее на неё, когда она поднялась с могилы Манела, в последний раз коснулась каменных надгробий, носящих имена её детей, и велела запрягать дорожную карету. Для неё ответом стала Белая Башня, возможность стать Айз Седай, пусть даже через ложь. Серафелле создала себе новую жизнь, нашла призвание, но как же порой хотелось вновь положить голову на плечо Манела, почувствовать тепло его рук!... Её семью взяла лихорадка, не троллоки, но основной принцип был тот же: крах привычной жизни и потеря всего самого дорогого.

Однако человечество не могло укрыться за Сияющими Стенами, как бы того не хотелось многим Сестрам.  
Значит, завтра, послезавтра, и всю неделю до отъезда Престола Амерлин Серафелле будет проводить за древними рукописями, посвящая поискам себя всю. Когда-нибудь Дракон Возродится, как и было предсказано, но пока у них ещё есть время, и Серафелле собиралась сделать всё, чтобы дать людям шанс пережить новый Разлом Мира.

Ночь прорезал тревожный звон набата. Колоколу вторил звон стали о сталь. Серафелле поднялась и открыла себя Силе, хлынувшей сквозь неё живительной рекой.

Тень нанесла новый удар.


End file.
